


One Life For The Two Of Us

by Kathendale



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:43:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/pseuds/Kathendale
Summary: Peter just really misses Tony. Until one day, he finally doesn’t. Or, Four times Peter missed Tony, and one time he didn’t.





	One Life For The Two Of Us

_ It's been a minute since I called you _

_ Just to hear the answerphone _

_ Yeah, I know that you won't get this _

_ But I'll leave a message so I'm not alone _

_ This morning I woke up still dreaming _

_ With memories playing through my head _

_ You'll never know how much I miss you _

_ The day that they took you, I wish it was me instead _

* * *

1

Peter was sat on his bed at the Compound, staring at the picture. It had been taken with him and Tony giving each other bunny ears with each of them holding a side of the framed Stark Industries Internship Certificate. Happy sat across from him, smiling sadly at the kid who had tears in his eyes.

 

“Pete, listen.” He said gently, and the 16 year old looked up to his friend. “I don’t think Tony would have done what he did if he didn’t know you were gonna be here after him.” The older man admitted.

 

Peter smiled shakily. “Thanks, Happy.” Happy nodded curtly, and they both smiled as Morgan came running in, chased after by Pepper. It was another day at the tower, without Tony, but he was never forgotten.

* * *

_ But you once told me, "Don't give up _

_ You can do it day by day" _

_ And diamonds, they don't turn to dust or fade away _

* * *

2

Peter was 24 now. He was in college and had a good job. He froze up when he saw a graffiti piece of Iron Man. He shuddered, words he had said long ago echoing in his head.  _ “Everywhere I go, I still see his face. I just, really miss him.”  _ He let a single tear slip before wiping it away. His newest friend, Gwen Stacy noticed, and bumped his shoulder.

 

“What’s wrong, bud?” She asked, tilting her head as she hugged her books to her chest. “Nothing really, Gwen.” He said with a soft smile. She shrugged, running towards her History class.

 

Pepper had given him a letter later that day, which he had opened delicately. It had read, ‘from Tony Stark.’ The words had brought tears to his eyes. 

_ Dear Peter, _

_ Tomorrow, we will attempt this time travel shit. I don’t know if it’ll work, but if anything goes wrong, I need you to know this kid. All of this, I did it for you. I love you kid, God, never forget that. Everything I did for this time travel stuff, I did for you, Pepper, and Morgan. Tell her I love her 3000 when she’s older, Underoos. I love you, kid. _

 

_ Love, Tony. _

 

He had teared up, showing the letter to May. She had hugged him tightly, and they framed it then and there, forever to be treasured.

* * *

_ So I will keep you day and night, here until the day I die _

_ I'll be living one life for the two of us _

_ I will be the best of me, always keep you next to me _

_ I'll be living one life for the two of us _

_ Even when I'm on my own, I know I won't be alone _

_ Tattooed on my heart are the words of your favourite song _

_ I know you'll be looking down, swear I'm gonna make you proud _

_ I'll be living one life for the two of us _

* * *

3

Peter stared at the hologram of Tony, trembling. “Tony?” He whispered softly. The hologram smiled gently. “Hello, Peter.” He whispered. “I miss you so much.” 

 

“I do to, kid.” The 30 year old web slinger smiled, thankful for this gift. “Morgan loves you 3000.” Tony smiled as the hologram flickered before shutting off. He really missed his father figure.

* * *

_ I could feel your blood run through me _

_ You're written in my DNA _

_ Looking back in every mirror _

_ I know you'll be waiting, I'll see you again _

_ But you once told me, "Don't give up _

_ You can do it day by day" _

_ And diamonds, they don't turn to dust or fade away (fade away) _

_ So I will keep you day and night, here until the day I die _

_ I'll be living one life for the two of us _

_ I will be the best of me, always keep you next to me _

_ I'll be living one life for the two of us _

_ Even when I'm on my own, I know I won't be alone _

_ Tattooed on my heart are the words of your favourite song _

_ I know you'll be looking down, swear I'm gonna make you proud _

_ I'll be living one life for the two of us _

* * *

4

A 70 year old Peter Parker smiled at his wife, Michelle Parker-Jones. He missed Tony, but it was a familiar ache. He loved his wife and children, and would always miss his mentor, but he could feel his time drawing near. He was weary, tired and ready to let go.

 

He had explained he was tired to Michelle, and the usually strong woman had broken down crying, knowing his time was drawing near, the two had embraced tightly. Now, Peter lay in a hospital bed, Michelle by his side with his heart beating slowly. Michelle ket silent tears slip down her face as the beeping became one continuous beep.

* * *

_ I promised you I'd do this _

_ So all of this is all for you _

_ Oh, I swear to God you're living _

_ Through everything I'll ever do _

_ So I will keep you day and night, here until the day I die _

_ I'll be living one life for the two of us _

_ I will be the best of me, always keep you next to me _

_ I'll be living one life for the two of us _

_ Even when I'm on my own, I know I won't be alone _

_ Tattooed on my heart are the words of your favourite song _

_ I know you'll be looking down, swear I'm gonna make you proud _

_ I'll be living one life for the two of us _

_ One life for the two of us _

_ I'll be living one life for the two of us _

_ We'll end just like we started _

_ Just you and me and no one else _

_ I will hold you where my heart is _

_ One life for the two of us _

* * *

Peter was surrounded by a light glow, and he looked around. He was young again, like when he was 16. But most of all, he saw a familiar face. “Underoos, I’ve been waiting decades for this moment.”

 

Peter rushed forward, embracing Tony tightly. “I’ve missed you, Tony.” He whispered into his mentor’s ear.


End file.
